Challenge Generator
by Queen C 86
Summary: So on the old WR website there was a tab called Challenge, when you clicked on the page it would give you one situation and one object which you have to try and write a story about. See if you can guess before reading the answer at the end.


Guess who's back :D

Logan really should learn not to listen in on peoeple.

* * *

><p>It was just your normal day at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters; the sun was shining bright, thanks with a little help from Ororo. The students were out enjoying the sun, and Logan, well Logan was locked up in the garage working on his bike<p>

Sure things had been a bit quite lately with the X-Men stuff, but everyone seemed to enjoy having a little time of to relax. Logan spent most of the day out in the garage working on his bike, it kept his hands busy and his mind focused on what he had to do, and not on a certain Southern Bell who had more sass then he knew how to handle.

Over the last few years, Rouge had developed into a very beautiful, sexy woman, faster than Logan like it think. And it wasn't long till the other male members of the house hold noticed as well. Thankfully for Logan, Rogue hadn't seemed to take noticed of them and had stuck close to her friends. Most evens Rogue would spend in Logan's room, lying on his bed, watching TV with him drinking beer. Logan on the other hand would spend most evening watch her, the way she twisted a strain of her white locks around her un-gloved finger when she got tired, or the way she bit her lower lip when she was focused in a movie. Yep most nights were torture for Logan as he sat and watched her, fighting the urge to reach out and touch her.

Even now, thinking about her was making him feel a little hot under the collar, and he reached over for another mouth full of beer.

"Damn it, that was the last one," frustrated over the emptiness of his last beer, Logan stood and wiped his hands on a nearby wash cloth, removing the oil on his hands and headed inside to retrieve another six pack.

Nearing the entrance of the kitchen, Logan could hear the very familiar sound of Rogue and her friends. However the conversation he could hear was something to be questioned.

"Rogue I don't know how to do, I just can't seem to get the technique right," Logan made out the whine of Jubilee.

"I told you Jubes, it's all in the wrist work. That's it move your hands back and forwards, up and down," Logan heard Rogue giving directs, but what for?

"She's not doing it right, it looks all wrong, she'll never get it up like that. OUCH! HEY not so hard, that hurt," the sound of Bobby alarmed Logan, what was he doing in there with them?

Moving silently, Logan made his way down the corridor just stopping outside the door.

"Oh Bobby hush, Jubes needs our support not to be criticized."

"But I don't understand why it had to be me? Couldn't you have asked someone else to help, Scott, Hank, Logan?" Bobby asked in frustration.

"You know why we chose you, you're the only other person I know who's had just as much practise in this then me. And she's our friend, friends help each other out. Now shut up and take it like a man." Logan heard the frustrated grunts of Bobby.

"Maybe Bobby's right, I'm no good at this, what chance have I got of pleasing Remy if I can't even the most basic thing like this?" Jubilee huffed as she sat down on a nearby stall.

"Oh Jubes, I know it's hard to find the right moves and techniques to start with, but I can assure you, once you've got them down, every man will love you for it. I remember when I was little girl, my Grandpa and I would spend hours working together, making sure I was doing everything right. He said this was the only way to really please man, and when I grew up and got married my husband would love me for life."

'What the hell? She isn't talking about what I think she's talking about, is she?' Though Logan as he listened on.

"For weeks we would work together, building up the muscles in my hands wrist, and now look at me I can even do it with my gloves on, it just takes time. Now are you gonna give up of me, or are we gonna finish this?" Logan was growing more curious and concerned about what was going on the kitchen. Hearing movement of a chair scraping across the floor, Logan continued to listen on.

"Okay, I'll do, I'll keep trying. But first I've got to ask, how can I stop myself getting covered in that stuff, I mean I know it's a big part of it, but it's just so messy and I don't want any on my clothes," Jubilee asked.

"Sadly the messy comes with it, can't get out of it. Now focus, place your hands back. Good, and pushed forward, then pull it back towards you and upwards. That's it Jubes keep doing it, faster now come on sugah fast," Logan heard Rogue's words of encouragement.

"That's it Jubes, come girl, faster, faster Jubes. That's it, almost there." Sadly the next's words of encouragement from Bobby, was all Logan could take.

"ALRIGHT, that's it. What the hell is going on in here?" Looking around the kitchen Logan saw Rogue and Bobby standing on one side of the counter, and Jubilee covered in white dust on the other side.

Confused Logan asked again, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Hey sugah, me and Bobby here were just teaching Jubilee how to make some bread. You see she wants to cook him a nice meal, but she doesn't really know how to cook, so I offered to help and dragged Bobby in as well." Rogue explain the situation.

Logan stared at the 3 of them, each one looking back. Without another word, Logan turned on his heels and walked out the door.

"Umm, Logan sugah. Where are you going?" Rogue asked poking her head out the door.

"For a very cold shower." Was the only reply she got from the man heading up stairs.

Rogue turned to look at Bobby and Jubilee. With a confused look on her face she asked, "Was it something I said?" Shaking their heads, Rogue, Bobby and Jubilee continued their task of making a loaf of bread for Jubilee's and Remy dinner.

* * *

><p>Challenge Generator: eavesdropping is wrong  loaf of bread

So did you guess right? Thanks for reading.


End file.
